Maldita Suerte
by p0pul4ar
Summary: El una superestrella codiciada pierde a su gran amor en manos de su mejor amigo es un Songfic


Waow sin más que decir me anime a hacer este one-shot :D

Nota: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko.

Maldita Suerte.

Una muchacha pelo azabache, ojos chocolate estatura media se encontraba en los interiores de una disquera cuando de repente vio a su novio por espaldas y lo agarro por detrás y le tapo los ojos y el solo dijo esto:

-Kagome, ¿eres tú? -pregunto un tanto dudoso.

-mmm… pues claro, mi amor o a quien esperabas -afirmo con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro que a nadie es solo que no esperaba que llegaras aquí -Afirmo Kouga Wolf un exitoso cantante de la música del momento -¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar un rato, Kag?

-Me parece excelente siempre y cuando no tengas contratiempos -afirmo con una gran sonrisa depositando un beso en los labios de su querido novio.

**Sé que eres prohibida**

**y que duermes cobijada entre sus brazos**

**esa es mi desdicha**

**por haberme enamorado del pecado**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-CHICAS, MIREN QUIEN VIENE AHÍ -grito una pelirroja a sus demás amigas -ES EL -gritaron todas corriendo para que les diera un autógrafo.

-Sabes Kagome yo quería pedirte qu… -no pudo terminar ya que todas las chicas se lanzaron prácticamente a él.

-A ver chicas mi amigo Kouga tiene otro compro… -intentaba Inuyasha Taisho ayudar a su mejor amigo cuando de repente se vio interrumpido por Kouga:

-No se preocupen ustedes adelántense, yo ahorita los alcanzo -afirmo Kouga firmando una libreta.

-Per… pero -titubeo Kagome un tanto desilusionada como le gustaría tener a su novio aunque fuera unas hora solo para ella.

Y así se fue Kagome Higurashi platicando muy amenamente con el mejor amigo de su novio Inuyasha Taisho un joven muy apuesto de ojos dorados piel bronceada de 22 , aunque en todo el trayecto a la disquera sentía la miraba muy penetrante de el hacia ella era algo muy difícil de explicar.

**Te ruego me disculpes**

**por haber llegado a tal atrevimiento**

**simplemente yo te digo lo que siento**

**que por tu amor soy capaz**

**de pisar el mismo infierno**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kouga se encontraba grabando una canción que según su manager sería un éxito cuando de repente sonó su celular.

-Contesta tu Inuyasha, por favor -suplico Kouga a su mejor amigo.

-Hola -contesto Inuyasha.

-¿se encuentra Kouga? -pregunto Kagome con ilusión.

-Sí, pero se encuentra ocupado ¿quieres que le de algún recado? -pregunto amablemente, con una sonrisa fingida.

-No después le marco -colgó el celular no sabía que hacer siempre era lo misma nunca le daba su lugar siempre estaba primero su maldita carrera.

**Maldita suerte**

**la que tengo yo de ser el confidente**

**de ese que dice llamarse tu querido**

**y como todo Don Juan tiene besos compartidos**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Por fin iré a cenar con Kouga -decía ilusionada la azabache, mientras se miraba en el espejo se había esmerado demasiado para escoger un lindo vestido rojo.

Está entrando al restaurante cuando de repente se encontró con Inuyasha.

-¿Y Kouga? -pregunto Kagome saludando de beso a Inuyasha.

-Lo siento no pudo venir -afirmo con un tono de tristeza fingida, ya que para el estar con ella aunque fuera esa noche era la oportunidad de su vida.

-mmm… no hay problema -alto un momento de cuando acá no le importaba que su novio la dejara plantada, eso era algo verdaderamente raro -pensaba la azabache.

-Pasamos a cenar -hablo Inuyasha sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Ah, sí claro -contesto mientras era tomada del brazo por Inuyasha.

**Bendita suerte**

**la que tiene ese imbécil al tenerte**

**que no sabe ni lo que tiene contigo**

**yo por ti soy capaz de romper**

**con mi mejor amigo**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Kagome, llamaba para invitarte a mi concierto, mañana en la noche me encantaría que estuvieras ahí mi amor -decía Kouga muy entusiasmado pues esa sería la noche que cambiaría su vida, observando un precioso anillo de oro.

-Claro, Kouga -afirmo kagome, dejando anonado a Kouga.

-Mañana nos vemos -afirmo Kouga un tanto pensativo, es que kagome nunca le decía kouga le decía mi amor o cosas cariñosas, definivamente algo andaba mal -pensaba Kouga.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras Kouga cantaba, a lo lejos miraba como Inuyasha y Kagome se tomaban de las manos y él le acariciaba el rostro.

-Kagome, esto que estamos haciendo no está bien -susurro al oído de ella.

-Que más da Inu, si Kouga tiene todo lo que podría desear, en estos días me he ido enamorando de ti, ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento -afirmo con tanta seguridad que al instante Inuyasha no dudo en besarla.

-Yo también te amo Kagome, desde el primer día que te vi -afirmo agarrándola de la mano, viendo hacia donde se encontraba Kouga diciéndole un adiós con sus manos.

Y así Kouga perdió al gran amor de su vida todo por dedicarle más tiempo a su carrera nunca se imaginó que su mejor amigo y ella se hubiesen enamorado, definitivamente su vida había cambiado pero no le manera en la que él se imaginaba, pues ese día le iba a pedir a Kagome que se casara con él.

**¿FIN?**

Es el fic más triste que he hecho como la vida puede cambiar en solo unos cuantos días ¿no creen?


End file.
